Forever & a Day - A Harry Potter Story
by hpfan2004
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over; Voldemort is dead, but the real battle is just beginning. Follow Hermione & Ron, and Harry & Ginny through their recovery. RH HG NL GA LS REAL PAIRINGS! Disclaimer - I own practically nothing. Sadly :-(
1. Chapter 1 - When the War is over

**Lean on Me**

 **Chapter 1:**

Hermione Granger dragged herself towards the Gryffindor common room, trying to process all the thoughts that were floating around her head. Firstly, there was the fact that the war was over. Well really it had only just begun, however Voldemort was dead, and all that they had to do now was round up the lost Death Eaters, and it would all be sorted, right? But for the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was wrong. How very wrong she was.

Secondly, she could not ponder about the sheer number of humans - death eaters, witches, wizards, squibs and muggles alike - that had lost their lives in the battle. Not just today, but these last few ominous years; ever since Voldemort had come to power once again. Hermione remembered that Voldemort was dead, and a small smile twitched at the corner of her cracked lips.

She then moved on to think about the wreckage that that the wizarding world had become, especially the ruins that Hogwarts was in; rubble and debris everywhere, pools of blood every two feet since the battle had finished (Which was about 3 hours ago now), and the odd limp, lifeless body that was yet to be taken care of.

Lastly, her thoughts fell to Ron. Ronald Weasley, the boy who had dirt on his nose. Living in a tent with two boys for nearly a year had its ups and downs, and had been exceptionally awkward at times, especially when Ron had walked in on her changing. Not to mention when it was that time of the month...

But until recently she had only thought of Ron as a best friend, not as anything else, but now she would see Ron sleeping, or laughing, something as simple as that, and butterflies started fluttering around her insides. But down in the Chamber of Secrets, something had happened. They had kissed passionately, the type of kiss where she had to let Ron know how she felt about him, for fear that she may not survive this battle. And the best thing was that Ron had kissed her back.

"Look, it's the war princess!" a deep, menacing voice broke her out of her blissful daydream.

"Expelliarmus!" another voice spat. Her precious wand wriggled out of her fingers. She whipped around, and three cloaked and masked figures stood there. The first had his wand outreached, and was tall and stocky. The second was casually standing there, twirling her wand in his dirty fingers. The third was small and skinny, but his wand was pointing at her like the firsts.

"Oh dear, da ickle pwincess can go into hidin, but can be caught off guard and killed like now? Mudbloods really are incompetent, pathetic creatures..." the third one drawled.

"CRUCIO!" cried the first.

Fire seared through her veins, and was Hermione was again reminded that pain like this was actually possible. All her memories from Malfoy Manner flooded back to her, and she could almost hear Bellatrix cackling menacingly. She curled up on the ground, and pictured Ron's face, his sapphire blue eyes radiating love, his soft, gentle voice, and the tantalising taste of his lips.

Suddenly the curse lifted, but it begun almost as soon as it stopped. Hermione wished for death to come. They continued to take it in turns to torture her for the next hour and her piercing screams ricocheted and vibrated off the walls.

"Expelliarmus!" the all too familiar voice of her favourite red head echoed through the corridor, and she looked up to see Ron before fading into what she thought was death. I love you was her last conscious thought.

Meanwhile Ron had disarmed the death eaters, stupefied them, and put them in a full body bind. He knelt down, and picked her up bridal style. Her breathing was unnoticable, and Ron could not feel her pulse. He thought she was dead.


	2. Chapter 2 - Heart and Soul

**_Hi guys!_**

 ** _This is the 2nd chapter, and my first authors notes. I only posted my first chapter here earlier today, and I love it! I actually feel as if i'm a published author (which i'm not!) i'm only in year 7, so this is a big accomplishment for me. However, with all the schoolwork going on, i'm afraid that I cannot give you a specific schedule for when i'll be updating, but I'm hoping that it'll be around every week. It couldn't be more or less, I don't really know to be honest! Anyway, please enjoy!_**

Ron broke down. He hugged Hermione's body like it was the only thing in the world that mattered. And to him, it was. He continued to carry her, what he thought was lifeless, body in his arms. He layed her down on the bed, and Madame Pomfrey rushed over to him.

"What happened?" she asked him softly.

"T-t-t-t-tortured for an-n-n hour. Sh-h-e died as I got there." Ron howled. Life didn't seem worth living without her. Madame Pomfrey gathered him into her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks. The brightest witch of the age, dead. She couldn't believe it.

She got her wand out to cast a patronus, so that it could send a message to Ron's family, but she couldn't manage it.

"I need you to do something for me." Asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Anything" replied Ron loyally.

"Go and tell your family. They are all in Gryffindor common room." She pleaded. "Please. For Hermione. It would be an insult to her memory if you didn't."

Ron nodded slowly and got up. Lifelessly he silently walked towards the common room. He felt like an inferi, like he was dead, his soul ripped from his body. Why her. Why couldn't it be him and not Hermione he thought.

The fat lady let him in without the password. He walked over to his family, who were the only ones in the common room. Fleur was sitting in Bill's lap sobbing, Ginny snuggled up to Charlie like a little girl again, them both sniffling. George was nowhere to be seen, and the same went for Harry. Percy's normally perfectly combed hair was messy and he sat on the floor staring straight into the fire. His dad sat in an oversized armchair with his mum next to him. He was stroking his mother's hair and they were both in deep conversation with Professor Mcgonagall. They were all mourning for Fred.

When Ron walked closer they glanced up at him, alarmed at his state. His sapphire blue eyes lost their goofy sparkle and he looked dead.

"Hermione's d-d-dead." He stammered. The whole family looked up in shock. Molly fainted. Ginny burst into noisy tears and Professor Mcgonagall was like a goldfish. The rest of the family just stared at him. He sat down on the sofa tears cascading down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"It can't be true Mr Weasley. Miss Granger – dead?" whispered Professor Mcgonagall.

"If you want to see her before she's buried, follow me." He snapped, standing up hastily, and turned towards the portrait hole. He led them through the debris that was Hogwarts, until they stopped outside the hospital wing. He found Hermione lying next to Lupin, Tonks, Fred and Colin. He lifted up her head, cradled it in his arms, and kissed her bushy hair. Madame Pomfrey smiled at them sadly.

Suddenly gold light poured out of the two of them and they were both encircled in a shining radiance. They were both raised off of the bed, spinning gently about 3 feet off the ground. Thankfully they were the only ones in the room, otherwise there would have been a lot of confusion. The Weasley's and both teachers all stood there with their mouthes open, shock, fear and happiness all etched into their eyes at once. Ron was frozen in time, and couldn't feel anything. It a sight of sheer love.

Slowly they revolved down to the bed, and Ron came out of his trance.

"What happened?" he asked hurriedly.

"Soul Mating" whispered Molly, Professor Mcgonagall and Madam Pomfrey at the same time.

Hermione's eyes flicked open, but Ron did not notice. He was too busy looking at his mum trying to find out what had happened, and nobody else noticed either.

"Ron," she breathed, so quiet that only he could hear.

"What?" said Ron, as he had thought that one of his family had said his name. Hermione gathered up enough energy, and because her head was in his lap, flung her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. She had not acknowledged the fact that Ron's whole family, and two professers were standing there,

Ron, however was in shock. He gently lifted her up and hugged her, tears pouring down his cheeks in relief. The rest of the family, and the two professors just stood there, their hearts touched at the sight of the couple embracing, after both of them near death, one from torture and one from grief. Tears were also pouring down Hermione's cheeks; she had never seen Ron so happy in her life, and the fact that it was all for her made her want to kiss him bad. In the end she gave in to temptation and they lost themselves in one another before Ginny made a retching noise, and the both hastily unattached their lips from one another's.

Meanwhile, the rest of the family were shooting death glares at Ginny for interrupting their reunion. It was at this point that Hermione realised that she and Ron were not the only ones in the room at that point, and her cheeks turned as red as Ron's hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you all there..." she mumbled.

The rest of the room stared in wonder at the two sitting on the bed.

"Bloody Hell, I thought you'd died, Mione!" whispered Ron happily.

"So did I Ron, so did I." She confirmed.

"Excuse me?" said Fleur. Living in England for so long had greatly improved her language skills, and her accent had disappeared a little to. "You two just soul-mated!" Hermione's eyes grew large.

"What the bloody hell is that?" asked Ron loudly.

"Language Ronald! Soul Mating is when two people, who love each other deeper than humanly possible connect. They vow in their minds, or sometimes verbally, to give their life up for the other. They are perfect for one another, and can feel one anothers feelings. For example, after we had soul mated I could feel you in deep despair and grief and that is what brought me back from near death. Your love for me. We can also perform legilimens, however not even occlumency can keep the other one out, so you can never hide anything from me now Ronald. I'll warn you now. Oh and by the way, you can never marry, sleep or have children with anyone else, so you'd better get used to me. Oh, and we can also speak to each other in our minds no matter how far we are apart, so I can always tell you off. There have only been 5 known cases of soul-mating in the world, two of them being your mother and father, and your brother and Fleur."

Hermione said it so simply, but love was oozing out of every part of her declaring her love for Ronald. Everybody was smiling, and tears pouring down their faces. They had Hermione back. The girl who had an answer for everything, the insufferable know-it-all. Mrs Weasley was hugging the two, and then went over to Bill and Fleur telling them off fondly for not enlightening her that they had soul-mated.

It was then that Professor Mcgonagall asked, "Miss Granger if you don't mind me asking how is it that you nearly died?"

"I was tortured. For an hour. By three Death Eaters. Before Ron here came and saved my life."

Everyone looked shocked, and then turned to thank Ron. Ron, however, had his head bent, and was rocking himself.

"Why couldn't I have found you earlier? You nearly died? When I thought you were dead, well I wanted to die."

"YOU WILL NEVER EVER DIE FOR ME RON! PROMISE ME THAT. PROMISE ME THAT OR YOU WILL BE VERY SORRY RONALD. VERY SORRY. PROMISE ME BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!"

"I promise." Replied Ron glumly.

 ** _WHEW! That was longer than the first chapter. I am writing this story chapter by chapter, and will update as soon as I finish one. I am not the kinda person to pester you lot into writing reviews, but some would be nice! To be honest I just really enjoy seeing all the views go up._**

 ** _SHOUTOUT TO BOOK-OF-SPELLS AND BEEWEEZY8 FOR MAKING BOTH MY STORIES FAVOURITES. THANKS SO MUCH!_**

 ** _hpfan2004 xxxx_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Reliving the Past

_**Hey Guys - here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy - it is a little shorter than the rest but at least it is here!**_

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTE ROR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. SADLY.**

"Well, we'll give you two your space, We won't keep your relationship a secret, but we will about the soul-mating." Said Charlie, and he ushered out the rest of the Weasley clan. Professor Mcgonagal looked at the two fondly. "You two, and Harry, have got a lot of explaining to do." She said. "But I have never been so proud of you three. Ever." She smiled at them and walked away.

"You are dismissed from the hospital wing Miss Granger. I have more important casualties to deal with. Just take it easy ok?" informed Madame Pomfrey. "Both of you are to go to bed immediately. Tell Mr Potter to do the same. Oh and well done!" As soon as the last sentence escaped her lips she burst into loud sobs. She hastily hugged them both, and hurried off.

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand to the portrait hole. She turned around, and looked Ron straight in the eye. "Look Ron, I need to ask you a favour. I know that it is really early in our relationship, but... well..."

"Mione, whatever it is, spit it out. I'll do anything for you." He soothed.

Ron's statement brought tears to Hermione's own eyes.

"Ron, you're so sweet. Well, the question is... Can I sleep with you tonight? Just sleep mind. It's just that I get nightmares every night about Malfoy Manor." She muttered. "But I completely understand if you don't want to, sorry, I don't know why I asked that, I'll just sle..."

"Of course Mione. Of course you can." Smiled Ron, giving Hermione her favourite goofy smile. She blushed.

"Thanks." She whispered.

They unlinked their hands, and walked into the common room. Ginny gave them a knowing look.

For the first time, Hermione mentally told Ron to go up to his dorm. He looked startled at first, but then walked up to the stairs, and slowly walked up them, after mentally replying to Hermione with a yes. She then smiled at the Weasley's, and then proceeded to follow up Ron to his dormitory. She started having second thoughts. What if Ron was worried that they were moving too quickly? What if Ron thought her rude? But she shut these thoughts away almost as soon as they had begun.

She slowly tapped on the door, and almost immediately an all too familiar voice replied,

"Come in!" Ron was lying on the bed, fully dressed, only having taken his shoes off.

"Hi," she said. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Its ok. He replied. "I'll always be there for you."

She smiled at him. He thought she looked so pretty like that, with a cut lip and covered in dirt and blood.

"I'll just take a shower." He said. "You should too."

"Hang on. I haven't got any shampoo – or pyjamas for that matter, and I can't go and get some otherwise your family will get suspicious." She sighed

"It's ok. You can borrow my shampoo, and you'll get to smell like me!" He winked at her."I'll lend you one of my Chudley Cannons t-shirts as well!" She smiled at his joke, and secretly didn't mind smelling of him. She was looking forward to it to be honest. He threw her a bottle of shampoo, and picked up a spare one for himself. He then rummaged around for a spare t-shirt in the beaded bag, retrieved one, and then took out his pyjamas for himself. She then headed for the girls' bathroom, and he headed for the boys'.

/

Hermione walked into the girls' bathroom, and got undressed. She looked down at herself and looked at the scars that she had received from Malfoy Manor. She had three pink marks straight across her stomach, from all the torturing that had happened. Today's torturing had been not nearly as painful as Malfoy Manor. The marks were deep and very painful. She had lots of tiny scars, and one big one on her neck, from where the chandelier had fallen. She then got to her last scar, the one that no-one knew about. Not even Ron or Harry. Engraved in her skin was the dreaded word. The one that Malfoy had called her in second year.

MUDBLOOD

That dreaded wound could not be healed. It was red and raw, and painful, and had not changed one bit since the day that it had been tattooed into her skin by Bellatrix. Tears rolled down her face and she ignored it.

"Scalio!" she muttered, which was a spell to tell her how heavy she was. 37kg. She knew that she had lost a little weight on the run but she had not expected to have lost nearly a stone. She looked down at herself, and she could see how bony she had become. Her skin hung off her bones, and you could see every part of her skeleton through her translucent skin. She was not in good shape.

Ignoring the fact that she had no fat or muscles on her body, she turned on the shower, and steam rose up high above her head. She had not had a shower since Shell Cottage. She stepped in, and she felt at ease immediately. She took Ron's shampoo and washed her hair three times to get it completely clean. She grabbed a nearby towel, and dried herself quickly, then slipped on Ron's t-shirt. It fell off one shoulder and came down below her knees. But it was Ron's; that meant that she didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4 - All's Fair in Love & War

Ron walked into the boy's bathroom. He was trying to wipe the grin off his face that Hermione had placed there. He could not believe that she liked him. He was over the moon. When did he get so lucky? He stepped in the shower, and the scalding hot water penetrated his muscles. He looked down at himself. During the year that they were on the run his body had changed. He had lost the tiny bit of fat that he owned, and now his muscles were toned and more pronounced. He even had a six pack! He was pleased at his shape, unlike Hermione. He stepped out the shower, and dried himself off. He reached for his pyjamas, and then decided against it. He had slept in his boxers while he was on the run, so why should it be any different now. He walked into his old dorm room after he had put them on.

To his disappointment, he found Hermione curled up in the bed crying. He rushed over to see what had happened.

"Mione, what's the matter?" he inquired lovingly.

"I am hideous – why do you like me? I have scars everywhere and am the same weight as an 11 year old child. I have no flesh, just skin and bone, and the bushiest hair ever. What is it about me that you find remotely interesting? If you are just playing around with me Ron, go and find someone else to waste your time on. I need someone right now to lean on, and if you can't support me, leave me alone, ok?"

A tear trickled down Ron's cheek. Hermione flinched at the words that had escaped her lips.

"Is that what you think I am doing to you Hermione? You think I'm playing around with you? Well let me tell you something. I want to spend my life with you. I want to see bushy haired red-heads with blue eyes running around playing quidditch and studying, and kiss you goodnight every evening. I want to marry you. Plus, in case you forgot, we just bloody soul mated!" He moaned.

"But I'm a Mudblood!" Do you want to have children with a mudblood?

"Mione, look. Your scars are there to remind you what you have been through and although they should have never been put there in the first place, be proud of them! You are beautiful any size, and you always will be. Your hair isn't bushy, it's in beautiful ringlets that cascade down your shoulders. I love you Hermione – and no, I wouldn't have children with a mudblood." Hermione's heart dropped. "But I would have children with you any day. You are not a mudblood, you are muggleborn. THERE IS A DIFFERENCE! But if there is someone else out there for you, I don't mind. I love you enough to let you go. I love you enough to die for you." Ron whispered this like it was the most important thing in the world. And to him it was.

Hermione's eyes became glassy, and were threatening to spill over all the tears that she was holding in. Ron had said all those things about her all for her. She loved him too. But she was instantly reminded of the word imprinted on her arm.

Ron dived onto Hermione, and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. However, as he resentedly pulled away, he came into contact with the scar that was engraved into her limb. He looked at it and his eyes pooled over.

"She did that?" he whispered. Hermione nodded slowly, anxiously waiting for his reply. Ron started shaking, slowly at first, but eventually he started having a panic attack. Hermione was terrified, she couldn't wake him up. She did the only thing she could think of. She tentatively pressed her mouth to his, and started kissing him passionately. Ron came out of his trance, and kissed her back.

"I love you." She murmured sincerely.

"I love you to." He replied, and with that, they both fell into a heavy slumber, which for the first time in months was nightmare free, simply because they were wrapped in each others arms.

/

Harry felt awful. He trekked up to the Gryffindor common room, under the safety of his cloak. When he reached the portrait of the fat lady, he took it off.

"I'm sorry – I don't know the password. Could you let me in?" he asked politely.

"Of course, dear boy, the savoir of the wizarding world, the boy who lived – twice! The wizarding world shall forever be in your debt!" she wheezed, for she had had a little too much to drink, for she had been celebrating Hogwarts' victory.

Harry entered, still under his cloak, and heard the Weasleys talking about him.

"Of course he'll come and live with us! Where else would he go?" said Mrs Weasley.

"Ginny'll be excited – Harry Potter living at her house!" joked Bill.

Ginny got up, burst through the room and out the portrait hole. Harry silently followed her. She continued to run through the school, and out into the grounds, and plonked herself down by a large tree where she and Harry had shared many moments before Dumbledore's funeral. She wailed and burst into hysterics.

"I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" She yelled. "But I love him more that humanely possible too." She finished quietly, talking to herself. Harry watched her like that for nearly an hour, marvelling at her beautiful she looked when she was distressed, but killing himself at the same time at her dire sadness. He had planned to confront her and apologise for his behaviour at the past year, but after hearing her yell, he decided against it.

Suddenly he heard Charlie's voice, "She's here. I've found her." The whole Weasley clan, minus George and Ron, not to mention Fred, were sighing in relief. Bill walked over, scooped up her tiny frame and they all trundled back up to the common room, followed by Harry – unknown to them.

They were all assigned rooms. Molly and Arthur went with Bill and Fleur to Shell Cottage, and Charlie and Percy conjured sleeping bags and slept in the common room. No one bothered George, and Ginny went up to her sixth year dorm. Invisible, Harry slipped up to his old dorm, glanced at Ron's curtains, and, seeing they were shut, grabbed a pile of clean clothes he could find, and headed straight for the showers.

Although his thoughts were predominantly dominated by his favourite red – head girl he couldn't ignore the feelings of guilt flowing around the bloodstream of his body. He stood there for ages, the water pounding down on him, as if trying to wash away all the guilt.

But he couldn't.

It was filling him up, while he drowned in remorse. His legs buckled, and his knees collided with the floor, adding to his collection of cuts and wounds. He began to vomit violently and bumped his head across the wall.

He entered a void of darkness and blackness. Was this what death felt like?


	5. Chapter 5 - Nightmares

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here's the third chapter - although it's shorter than I wanted it to be, it was the best I could make it due to the fact that I am revising for my end of year exams, and these determine what sets I am in next year, and I want to continue being top in all my subjects. Hope you enjoy, HPFAN2004 XXX**_

He stirred.

"Gin, remind me again of where you found him." said Hermione.

"The girls showers weren't working, so I went into the boys, and there was blood everywhere; and I screamed for help and got my wand out ready. You and Ron came running, and you know the rest." At this Ginny burst into tears, and remembered the flashback.

/

I ventured forward, grabbed a pile of clean clothes, a towel and my favourite raspberry and wildflower shampoo, and walked to the girls showers. I got undressed, and went to turn them on.

Great. They were broken.

Getting dressed again, I made my way forward to the boys. I opened the door, and a trickle of crimson blood caught my attention as it contrasted against the cool, cream tiles. I walked closer, the blood turning into a scarlet river.

I fumbled for my wand, held it out, and screamed. Very loudly. Hermione and Ron appeared, each in a battle stance, looking grim.

"Stay here – I'll yell if I need help," he muttered. We both nodded, and he tiptoed forward, edging ever closer, until he disappeared out of sight. Although only a few seconds had past, it felt like an eternity of waiting.

"Accio Harry's clothes." We heard Ron's deep voice command, and they zoomed forward. "Wait a second," Ron continued. We heard a quick rustling, and the Ron's deep baritone ricochet off the walls. "Right, come here." His voice sounded grim. We found Ron, and a unrecognisable limp body lying next to him. Only then it clicked in my head – "Accio Harry's clothes." This dead figure sprawled on the floor, covered in thick scarlet blood, was Harry Potter.

"Is he dead?" I rasped.

"No." Ron replied, and my heart soared – much to my dislike. I didn't want to like Harry at the moment, not after what he had done to me. "There's a pulse, but a weak one. He's been here for a couple of hours. We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey, and quick."

"No." I found myself saying. "I'll heal him. He won't want loads of people speculating why the boy who lived, Saviour of the Wizarding world looks as dead as a dementor."

Ron eyed me suspiciously, like he was scrutinising me for any trace of remorse of regret. He must have abandoned his search though, as he drifted back into the grim reality of his best friend looking like he'd been trampled over by a herd of Merlin's strongest hippogriffs a dozen times.

We placed his frail skeleton of a body on his bed, his home for the past six years, and me and Hermione were sent to bed by Ron, who was taking the first shift of watching over Harry. I argued with Ron, saying that I wanted to keep watch too, but we compromised with me being allowed to sleep on Seamus' bed, and not in my old dormitory. Ron was giving me the second shift, from 7am – 12pm.

I could hear Ron and Hermione arguing like an old married couple (per usual) when I had pulled shut the curtains, but this time it was different. There was a lilt of love in their voice, devotion even.

"Ron I care about him. I love him like a brother. Let me take the first shift, and you can take the one before Ginny. You shouldn't have to stay up for nine hours – we haven't slept since Shell Cottage." Whispered Hermione.

"'Mione, after all you've been through you deserve to sleep. Please." Ron pleaded, the undercurrent of fear of losing her evident in his voice.

"Ron, you said that I could sleep in your arms." Hermione stammered – they evidently thought that I was asleep at this point, but my eyebrows shot up in shock nevertheless.

"Fine." He gave in, and I heard a rustling of fabric and the creaking of a chair, before distant murmers and then deafening silence, accompanied by Hermione's heavy breathing and Ron's gentle snores.

/

Ginny woke up. A bright light startled her, and then she felt like she was being smothered in a too thick blanket, the doom and gloom of yesterday swallowing her up.

She looked down at herself, and she saw that she was encased in blood, sweat, dirt and tears – amongst other things – that half of which probably wasn't even hers. Recalling why her shower had been postponed, her thoughts immediately whizzed to one thing, and one person. Harry.

She creeped out of bed, and despite her prediction that she would be the only one awake, she was proved wrong. While Ron lay sprawled on the chair, Hermione stood bent over, mopping Harry's brow, and smiled when she saw Ginny approach.

"Hi Ginny." She said softly. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Fine thanks." Ginny replied. "How about you?" Ginny smirked, and Hermione blushed more crimson than Ron's hair, but did not reply. Interrupting Ginny's interrogation was Harry, who began to turn fretfully in his sleep. "Is Harry aIright?" Ginny asked tenderly.

"I don't know." Was Hermione's calm and collected answer. "I think he's having nightmare's."

"Oh." Was all Ginny could say.

 _ **A/N: I REALLY appreciate reviews, and will reply to anyone who reviews and give a shoutout to anyone who has reviewed in a pleasant manner from now. Lots of love HPFAN2004**_

 _ **PS - Next chapter might include some HINNY fluff...**_


End file.
